The conversion of energy to effect a translational motion through air is well known in the prior state of the art. Aviation has evolved from simple flying machines early in this century to supersonic flight and rocketry flying beyond the confines of our planet. However, as aviation traffic increases, the number of accidents and near misses increases too. The configuration of present day aircrafts make them vulnerable to the action of thunderstorms and wind shears. In addition, their dynamic stability and balance are heavily compromised and jeopardized when a shift of the center of gravity due to an improper loading arrangement or flight attitude occurs. The recent increase in the size of terminal control areas reduces the freedom of flight by general aviation and intensifies the labor force required to effect adequate traffic separation.
The instant invention provides a novel method of flying in that the counter rotation of airfoil shaped blades is arranged in tandem or side by side or even in a plurality of stages and moving around the outer edge of a saucer shaped vehicle to raise it above ground, and, in effect is capable of attaining a high angle of climb or descent.
This characteristic would render obsolete the present day, essentially flat, takeoff and landing patterns which in turn require very large terminal control areas and runways. In addition, it will allow the reduction in size of present day airports, and along with it a corresponding lessening of the danger of midair collisions, reduction in size of terminal control areas and increases in handling capacity of airports.
In addition, the structurally compact configuration of the instant invention will allow it to resist heavier wind loads, reducing the danger of structural collapse and disintegration in midair when hit by thunderstorms.